


Nandemonaiya

by cottonyunie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonyunie/pseuds/cottonyunie
Summary: «Preferirei sopportarti per un bel po' ancora, Daichi...ma, diamine se ti amo da morire anche io.»Sawamura Daichi x OC || One Shot
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/You
Kudos: 1





	Nandemonaiya

L'area natalizia aveva prepotentemente invaso la prefettura di Miyagi, portando con sé strati consistenti di neve, pronti ad occupare ogni strada, e musichette invitanti che alleggerivano l'atmosfera.  
Le luci soffuse illuminavano case e palazzi, dove ogni famiglia si preparava ad addobbare gli interni, dando sfogo allo spirito festivo dei bambini eccitati.  
In compenso, un freddo terribile era calato sulle città, impedendo alla popolazione di godersi appieno le vie adornate dalle decorazioni e i dolci aromi che aleggiavano per ogni quartiere.

Un sorriso spontaneo adornò il volto arrossato di una giovane ragazza, quasi del tutto coperto da una sciarpa di lana rossa. Si strinse nel cappotto nero, nel vano tentativo di contrastare quella drastica temperatura, e strofinò con forza le mani, coperte da un paio di guanti bordeaux, sulle gambe snelle, fasciate da dei semplici jeans. Gli stivaletti di pelle che aveva ai piedi le regalarono quel po' di sollievo di cui aveva bisogno, ma l'unica cosa a farla veramente felice era l'enorme albero di Natale che le si stagliava davanti ai grandi occhi ambrati, completamente ammaliati da quell'atmosfera.

Inspirò profondamente, assaporando le ultime tracce di colonia presenti sulla stoffa spessa di quella sciarpa, che aveva disperatamente chiesto in prestito. Le dava una sensazione di tepore unica, come se avesse una capacità di riscaldarla fino all'osso molto più di qualsiasi altro indumento. E quell'odore così familiare non poteva fare altro che rasserenarla, dopo una faticosa giornata di lavoro.

Un luccichio attraversò le iridi della ragazza, leggermente sgranate. Il sorriso luminoso che le occupava le labbra sottili e screpolate si ampliò, ormai libero dalla lana rossa, mentre il rossore sulle gote gelate si intensificò. Non poteva nemmeno immaginare una vita che non fosse rallegrata da quella presenza costante. Le faceva male il cuore al solo pensiero. Non era una qualche speciale occasione che li vedeva riunirsi dopo tanto tempo, si erano salutati quella stessa mattina, sullo stipite della porta del loro piccolo appartamento. Eppure, sembrava che le ore passate fossero giorni, e il bisogno del suo sguardo dolce su di lei sembrava aumentare ogni secondo, ormai insostenibile.

Un ragazzo piuttosto alto, dal torace ampio e il fisico allenato, si guardava pazientemente attorno, quasi nascosto dall'imponente albero. La pelle olivastra del volto era arrossata, mentre le labbra carnose erano nascoste dietro le mani, poste a coppa per racchiudere la nuvoletta di condensa che un sospiro aveva provocato. Le gambe slanciate e muscolose erano celate dietro un pantalone nero, coperto in gran parte dal cappotto scuro, che sembrava stringersi attorno al fisico del ragazzo, mettendo in evidenza gli anni di allenamento che aveva alle spalle. Gli occhi castani parevano assorti, mentre il volto era contratto in un'espressione rilassata. Una velata dolcezza trapelava dallo sguardo vagante, che non ci mise molto a posarsi sulla figura bassina al di là dell'abete. Le braccia possenti si abbassarono lungo i fianchi, rendendo visibile il piccolo sorriso che era apparso sul viso ora raggiante.

Il freddo sembrava aver abbandonato i loro corpi, rinunciando ad insinuarsi tra i capelli, mossi dal venticello leggero, che incorniciava i volti dei due.

La castana prese a camminare, accelerando man mano il passo, quasi fino alla corsa, mentre trasudava gioia. Passare il giorno del suo compleanno con l'unica persona che voleva al suo fianco era il migliore dei regali. Non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio. Gli gettò le braccia al collo, fiondandosi sulle labbra morbide del moro e pregustandone la dolcezza.

Il ragazzo non fu da meno, nel ricambiare quel bacio appassionato, tentando di trasmetterle tutto il sentimento che gli scorreva nelle vene. Le accarezzò lentamente la guancia destra con le nocche della mano fredda, allontanandosi leggermente per osservare minuziosamente i tratti delicati che caratterizzavano la sua fidanzata. Si sentivano finalmente completi, grazie a quel piccolo gesto, quasi insignificante.

«Ciao.» sussurrò Nana, a pochi millimetri dalle labbra rosate dell'altro, ancora in punta di piedi. Daichi ridacchiò, trovando adorabile quella sua espressione di allegria, che le dava un'aria quasi bambinesca.

Una folata di vento, improvvisamente più forte, le fece perdere l'equilibrio, ma fu prontamente sostenuta dalle braccia familiari del pallavolista.

«Andiamo, gli altri ci staranno aspettando.» incitò, afferrandole la mano esile, nascosta dal guanto di lana, ed incamminandosi verso la piccola caffetteria dove i loro amici li attendevano, felici di festeggiare la timida ragazza. Non ci misero molto a raggiungere l'accogliente ritrovo, riuscendo finalmente a ripararsi dal gelo esterno. Appena messo piede nel locale, i vecchi compagni di liceo dei due ragazzi li richiamarono a gran voce, precipitandosi ad abbracciare la festeggiata.

«Allora, Daichi, le hai preso un bel regalo?»

Un ragazzo dai capelli argentei e la pelle candida si avvicinò al moro, dandogli qualche pacca sulla spalla. Nonostante fossero passati anni, il loro legame non aveva mai accennato ad affievolirsi, ed era stato proprio lui a consigliare l'amico una volta entrati in quella gioielleria.

Un lieve rossore, non più dovuto all'aria gelida, si fece largo sulla pelle del ragazzo. Rivolse un'occhiata irritata a Kōshi, già abbastanza nervoso riguardo quell'argomento. Sapeva benissimo cosa le avrebbe regalato a fine serata, perché doveva mettergli addosso tutta quell'agitazione?

La castana, però, intervenne nella conversazione, con un cipiglio sul viso.

«Eh? Di che parli, Suga? Avevo esplicitamente chiesto a Daichi di non farmi alcun regalo, stare con voi è tutto ciò che potrei desiderare. Stare--stare con lui...» distolse immediatamente lo sguardo, imbarazzata, nonostante ormai avessero alle spalle anni di relazione. Il diretto interessato finse un colpo di tosse, grattandosi la nuca e cercando di ignorare il suo viso ormai paonazzo. Il gruppo, dopo aver assistito alla breve scena, scoppiò in una risata. Nessuno credeva che, dopo tutto quel tempo, potessero ancora comportarsi come due timidi ragazzini innamorati. Il ricordo della loro adolescenza era vivido nelle menti di tutti. Dopo la partita contro la Shiratorizawa, Nana era scesa dagli spalti in fretta e furia e, incurante del fiatone e delle condizioni in cui versava il capitano del Karasuno, lo aveva abbracciato con tutte le sue forze, lasciando che lacrime di gioia rigassero le gote di entrambi. Da quel giorno, erano diventati inseparabili. Si erano sostenuti a vicenda in ogni occasione, nel bene e nel male, fino a quando, sei anni dopo, terminati anche gli studi universitari, avevano deciso di andare a vivere insieme. Il loro piccolo appartamento, da allora, era diventato un familiare ritrovo per il loro gruppo, così come un riparo sicuro per i loro sentimenti.

«Beh...n-non è niente di ché, te lo giuro.» replicò Sawamura, seguito dal sospiro della sua ragazza, che dichiarò chiuso il discorso. Almeno per quel momento.

Tra le urla di Nishinoya e Tanaka, ammonite dai più grandi, e le piacevoli chiacchierate con Shimizu e Yachi, che in un modo o nell'altro finivano sempre per riportare al centro della conversazione il rapporto dei due, la serata passò in un lampo di risate e nostalgia. Era ormai quasi mezzanotte quando, ormai tutti muniti di sciarpe e cappotti, il gruppo di ragazzi si separò.

Camminarono per un po' in silenzio, Daichi e Nana, semplicemente vicini. I respiri che si liberavano in piccole nuvole di vapore e gli arti atrofizzati dal radicale cambio di temperatura. Gli occhi color caramello di lei si soffermavano, di tanto in tanto, sulle poche vetrine ancora aperte, ammirando oggetti d'arredamento o semplice bigiotteria. Non era mai stata attratta dallo sfarzo e dal lusso. L'unico pensiero che la sua mente formulava, quando si trovava nei paraggi di negozi simili, coinvolgeva anche Daichi. Questi, accortosi dell'aria malinconica assunta dalla castana, infilò la mano nella tasca del cappotto, sfiorando con le dita la scatoletta di velluto. Mille dubbi si fecero spazio in lui, ma, deciso, si ripeté che non poteva tornare sui suoi passi. Era tutto ciò che voleva, averla affianco per il resto della sua vita.

Avevano raggiunto nuovamente l'albero decorato che occupava il centro della strada, quando Sawamura si fermò, ancora un po' titubante. Nana lo guardò, confusa, alla ricerca di una spiegazione, ma lo sguardo nocciola del ragazzo era fisso sulle sue scarpe nere. Deglutì a vuoto, mentre stringeva tra le dita quell'oggetto così piccolo, ma così importante.

«Daichi?» lo richiamò la esile figura, mentre una punta di preoccupazione trapelava dalla sua voce sottile.

«Sai, Nana...» cominciò lui, raccogliendo quanto più coraggio possibile per evitare che le parole gli morissero sulle labbra tremanti, «ci ho provato ad immaginare il mio futuro senza di te. Ho pensato davvero tanto a come potrebbe essere, ma ogni singola volta, provo la stessa sensazione. Se ci penso...non so, mi--mi sembra di vedere un cielo senza stelle. O, peggio, di immaginare un Natale senza alcun Babbo Natale! Tremendo, già...È come se fossi una costante, nella mia vita, che le dà il senso di cui necessita. Il Natale non esisterebbe senza quel vecchio barbuto, così come io non sarei niente senza una adorabile tappetta.» ridacchiarono entrambi, scambiandosi uno sguardo veloce.

Nana sentiva gli occhi pizzicare. Non ci poteva credere, ma non vedeva dove altro potesse condurre un discorso del genere. Avrebbe custodito quelle parole per sempre, ne era certa.

Daichi, preso un respiro profondo, sfilò dalla tasca del cappotto la piccola scatola. Incredulo, si rese conto di avere le mani sudate, seppur sembrasse contro natura, in quel periodo dell'anno.

Lentamente, si inginocchiò, non curandosi della neve accumulata che avrebbe bagnato i suoi vestiti, e sorrise genuinamente.

«Nana, vuoi essere il Babbo per il mio Natale?» domandò, sentendosi un po' ridicolo, mentre sollevava la scatola di velluto blu, ora aperta. Mostrava un anello sottile, con un piccolo diamante al centro, semplice e raffinato, proprio come la sua Nana.

Il silenzio invase la strada innevata per qualche istante. Non c'era anima viva, quella notte del ventiquattro dicembre.

Il cuore di Daichi perse qualche battito. Aveva accelerato i tempi? L'aveva colta troppo alla sprovvista? O era stata la sua proposta ad essere un disastro? Le parole erano scivolate via dalle sua labbra in quei preziosi istanti, spontanee ed improvvise, ed avevano colpito il cuore della ragazza come una freccia di Cupido, facendola innamorare per le millesima volta di quel ragazzo serio e un po' maldestro.

Pacatamente, Nana si inginocchiò difronte al ragazzo, paonazza in volto, ma rassicurata e felice come mai prima. Si ravviò una ciocca di capelli ribelli dietro l'orecchio, dove risplendeva un piccolo orecchino d'argento. Si sfilò i guanti rossi, riponendoli subito dopo sulle cosce, ed accarezzò il volto infreddolito del suo futuro marito.

«Solo se potrò darti il mio regalo di persona, domani sera.»

Daichi sgranò gli occhi, mentre un ampio sorriso sollevato gli illuminava il viso. Infilò rapidamente l'anello all'anulare della ragazza, completamente in lacrime, per poi precipitarsi sulle sue labbra e farle sue.

«Ti amo da morire.» mormorò tra un bacio e l'altro quel ragazzo così diligente, quanto impacciato nelle faccende sentimentali.

«Preferirei sopportarti per un bel po' ancora, Daichi...ma, diamine se ti amo da morire anche io.» rispose, presa da un moto di coraggio che poco le si addiceva, quella ragazza così timida e sognatrice.


End file.
